An Elena of Avalor Christmas
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: I travel to the Kingdom of Avalor to surprise Isabel and to give her best Navidad ever.
1. Preview

Hey guys, so I'm trying something different. I'm writing a fanfic based on the Elena chirstmas episode but with me in it and since I'm so nice, I'l give you guys a sneak peak about my friendships with the people of Avalor.

I'm friends with Namoi and Captain Turner and with Elena but it started cause I am best friends with Isabel and so you will see all these friendships come into play in this fanfic so please enjoy (reviews are welcomed). Also, I'm good friends with Isabel's friend, Cristina. I did spell Cristina correctly because that's how its spelt on the Fandom site for all Elena of Avalor characters. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy. This is a 2, 3, or 4 chapter series, I haven't decided which yet.

So basically, I come to the kingdom of Avalor, find Namoi and she gets me a ride to the palace where I meet Elena without Isabel seeing me. Then after the parade's cancelled, I join her carolling with the city. So that is all for this preview. I hope you enjoyed. See you later.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Hello everyone, today I bring you the first offical chapter for An Elena of Avalor Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy. This chpater takes places before everyone went to the palace to show Elena their Navidad traditions. I apologize if I spelt Navidad wrong. Navidad is I think Spanish or Latin (or even both) for Christmas. Let's begin the first chapter. Shall we? Before I start, I must say: Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night but if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays 2017 from SabineWrenFan17. Now, let's begin the first chapter, for real this time with no more setbacks.

I've been traveling on the boat for 2 straight days with the crew that the Crown Princess sent to pick me up and to take me to Avalor. I was so excited that after a very long time, I would get see all of my friends in Avalor but to give Isabel her best Navidad yet. "Captain, any sight of land yet?" I asked. "No, but we should be there within the hour" He replied. "Thank You, Captain" I said as I sat in the bed. The whole Grand Council and the Crown Princess knew about my arrival because of a letter I sent a week ago. Of course, Isabel didn't see it (At least, that's what I was told). So I went to sleep thinking about the excitement that was to happen over the next 2-3 days.

I woke up to screams that said "Land, ahoy" so I raced out of bed and saw the glorius city of Avalor uponed me. "Captain, prepare for docking" I told him in which he replied "Yes, right away." Naomi, of course, was there to greet me. "Naomi, how is it going?" I asked as I gave her a big hug. "Everything's been going great, come on, I'll take you up to the palace" She Said. "Naomi just remeber, Isabel can't know a thing." I told her in which she said "Don't worry everything will be fine. Elena is keeping Isabel busy while I sneak you in and then me and her will swap and she'll come and greet you." "That sounds perfect, Naomi" I told her and it began. The first step in the big surprise.

So guys I'm keeping this one short today because I want to make the next chapter include a lot of time at the castle so I wanted to spend no time at the castle at all in this chapter. Don't worry, next chapter should come later today. Thanks for reading today. Bye!


	3. Chapter 2 - Getting Ready

Chapter 2 of An Elena of Avalor Christmas is here. This is part 2 of The Arrival. This takes place before Elena changed into her yellow dress for the parade. I'm not going to say anything more so let's begin this chapter.

Naomi got me up to the castle and showed me to my room. It was prettier than I had originally thought. "Ok Davyn, listen you're to stay here untill Elena comes. Got It?" "Got It, Naomi" I told her. I haven't seen Elena for a very long time so I'll be just as happy to see her as I will be to see Isabel again. Elena had taken Isabel to the park for the party so I was clear (for now at least). I sat there for 10 minutes wondering how long it would be. Not knowing how long Elena would be, I decided to just walk around the room just so I can stretch my muscles. It had been another 10 minutes so I just sat back into my bed (to make sure Isabel would stay away from my room, they told her that my room had Elena's big Navidad present for her and it was big, in a way I suppose).

I actually slept for another 15 minutes (a total of 35 minutes with no Elena just for reference). I could understand why she was late, however. Being a Crown Princess after all makes her very busy, I'm sure. I went back to sleep and I slept for another 24 minutes. I was tired after that long trip. A little bit more tired than I had expected. Then I waited a few minutes. Then, after 63 total minutes, someone knocked at the door. "Who is there?" Thank goodness, there was a peephole because then I could more clearly see who was but not by much. I know it wasn't Isabel because whoever it was didn't have a blue dress on and it didn't have shoes with a small heel at all.

It wasn't a guard or anything like that. It was Naomi. Not the person I had expected but you know, it's nice to see her anyway. "Sorry for the wait, Elena had some guests and that took like 10 minutes then she had royal buisness but she should come in about 10 minutes" She told me and then she left and so I waited for Elena again. Finally, after a grand total of 73 minutes, another knock came at the door and almost right away I recognized the voice when it say "Hi, can I come in?" I opened the door and there she was. Elena, the crown princess of Avalor. "Elena!" I said as I went and gave her a big hug and then I noticed she was in her yellow dress.

"For the party, I presume?" I asked, pointing to her dress. "Yeah, its actually turned from a party to a parade" She told me. "Ok, I didn't expect that but I guess there's more than one way to celebrate Navidad" I said. "It was all Doña's idea." She said. "Then I think she thought of a good idea." I told her. Then, I noticed she was holding a smaller yellow drees and shoes with a small heel. Not to mention, there was stuff for hair. "What's all that for?" I had asked her. "Well, since I know that you like to do this once in a while, I thought it would be a good idea to do it with my help." She told me. At first, I was unsure. Yes, I was interested but then it worried me. "Will Isabel even recognize me wearing that?" I asked nervously. "I told her that you do this once in a while so I said she might see you like that the next time she sees you." She told me. "What's the hair stuff for then?" I asked. I had longer hair than most people and I cut it once in a while too. "To to do one of your favorite hairstyles of course." She said. I knew what i was but it was actually quite simple. It was just a simple ponytail. It was one of my favorites. I sat and Elena brushed my hair into a ponytail. "Isabel hasn't seen you for ages, I glad you can make it." She said. "I'm happy to come and make her day, it will be nice to see her again too." I replied. Elena finished and I put the shoes and dress on and overall, I thought it looked nice. "Elena, what do you think?" I asked. "I think it looks just fine." She said. "Then let's go to the parade." I said in which she replied "Let's go then." So we both got into the carriage and made it to the park. I hid in the bushes until Elena said it was the right time.

They were fighting over who was going to lead the parade. "It doesn't my matter who leads or who has the best traditions." I had told myself. Then, because of this issue, I saw them crash the floats. Then, Isabel and Christine's pianta blew up and then after Christine left, Isabel left crying. After Elena finished talking to her grandparents, I got out of the bushes and went to her. "Elena, what are we going to do now?" I asked her, now crying. "I don't know but I promise we will figure something out." but I just sat there and gave Elena a hug as I cried. The big moment might have just been ruined.

That is the end to today's very long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed here as they are with all my fanfics. Thanks for reading and have a verry merry holidays.

PS

For the record, in real life, my hair is short, just like a regular boy, I'm just trying something different here.


	4. Chapter 3 - Big Moment Almost Ruined

Hey Guys, so if you read last chapter (scroll to the left if you haven't) I left you guys with a cliffhanger. That will be adressed in today's chapter. This chapter actually takes place not that long before the carolling (sorry if I spelt it wrong) started (I'm involed in the carolling, just to give you guys a sneak peak). So, without any further ado, let's begin.

I was still sitting there crying with Elena right next to me. "Hey hey its okay, we'll figure something out." She told me. I wiped the tears away and went to see Naomi with Eleana. "Naomi, why did everyone think I was choosing the float to lead the parade?" Elena asked Naomi. "Doña Paloma told us, that's why we bought the fountain." She said. "Let me guess, at Doña's store?" She asked. "Yeah, she gave us a really great deal." "Did she now?" Elena said sarcasticly (sorry if there's a spelling error, I tried my best). "What are you thinking Elena?" I asked her. "I'm thinking we need to take a vist to Doña's store." She said. "I couldn't agree more now that I hear that." I said. Then, we got in the carriage in went off to Doña's store.

On the way there, I just was feeling upset. Elena could tell that just by the way I looked at her. "Hey, what is it?" She asked me. "Nothing, really" was my reply. "I know there's something, so please just say it?" She asked me. "Nothing, its just that, if this idea doesn't work, I might not get to see Isabel like I've wanted to for weeks." I told her as I started crying in her arms again. "The only Navidad gift I've wanted all this time was to spend it with Isabel." I told her. She "Hey, its okay, if this works, Isabel would get to see her friend, you get to see yours and everyone will be happy." She said. "I guess you're right Elena" I said as the carriage stoped at Doña's store. "I'll take care of this." She told me.

"Doña Paloma" Elena called her name. "Princess Elena, shouldn't you be at the parade?" She asked. "There is no parade, thanks to you" was Elena's reply. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked. "You got them all so compettive, they winded up crashing the floats." Elena said. "What a shame, well they could always buy more decorations." Doña said. "Navidad isn't who has the best decorations or traditions." Elena said. "You're right, its about who should have the most." Doña said. "So that's what the holidays mean to you, money?" Elena asked. "Dear, that's what every day means to me" was Doña's reply. "All Isabel wanted was to spend the holidays with her friend and all Davyn wanted to do was to spend the holidays with Isabel but because of your scheme, they can't." Elena said. "Well I do feel bad about that, so why don't you both pick out a gift for her, anything in the store, free of charge, consider it a Navidad present from Doña Paloma." She said.

"Come on, I'll drive you both back to the palace." Gabe said to us. "The holidays aren't about what you get, they're about who you spend them with." She told Gabe. Then, she saw two guitars. "You know what guys, We're going to take Doña Paloma up on her offer."

Everyone (who's seen the episode of course) knows what happens next. The carrolling which is in the next chapter. Merry Holidays and a Happy New Year to all.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Moment

Hey everyone, so Chapter 4 is of course the caroling chapter and the moments after it. So lets begin with this chapter.

"What are you thinking of this time Elena?" I asked her. "We're going caroling." She told me as she got both guitars, handing one to me. "Caroling, how's caroling going to help?" Gabe asked. "Because its more than just caroling, everyone has to join in and go wherever we go." Elena said. "Let's do this." She told me. "Ok." I told her. Then, we both started signing "Its holiday time, the most special of seasons. So, come gather round to remeber the reasons. Its not all the gifts, the food, or decorations but the spirit of love thats marks this special ocassion." We both contuined singing. "So, come walk with me, sing along and you'll see on this holiday, let love light the way." As more and more people joined, it felt like the entire city was coming together. I was in front, next to Elena. Then, Gabe joined the singing. "You need nothing more than those you adore, on this holiday let love light the way." "Final destnation, the castle." Elena said as the signing contuined. "We all have our ways of observing this season. There's something we all share. Something that we believe in." "What makes this one night outshine all the others, is sharing our joy with our sisters and our brothers. Our sisters and our brothers."

Then we came to Christine's wagon. "So come sing with me, all together we'll be. On this holiday let love light the way." As I gave her a little hug. "And down every street, our new friends that we can meet. On this holiday, let love light our way." Everyone apoligized for the disrespectfulness during the party. As everyone made it to the park, we contuined singing "Every December as we honor all our traditions" as gave Naomi a hug "Its nice to remeber that is not a big compettion. Doña then showed up. Elena then went singing solo and me still playing my guitar. "So let love be your mission." As Doña took her hand we kept singing onward.

Before we continue, I just want to say that this next paragraph will be what I think happened between the walk from the park to the castle. Now that it is clarified, lets continue.

"You need nothing more than those you adore, on this holiday, let love light the way." As we seemingly took the entire city with us. We were nearly at the castle as Elena said "The moment has come." It surley did come as we were up at the castle. "Your friend may not be here but you still have us." Fransisco said to Isabel as they hesrd us coming. "What's that?" Isabel asked. "Our joy with our sisters and our brothers." "A carol" Fransisco said. Then he said. "Guitar!" he also said as he joined in. That was all they heard before they more clearly saw us. Isabel saw me after ages as we kept singing on "Some come walk with me, sing along and you'l see" as Isabel saw Christine. "Christine" she said. Christine handed Isabel a candel as we sang "On this holiday let love light the way." "As we stand round the tree, all together we'll be, on this holiday, let love light the way." As I kept playing while Isabel and Elena sung together "You need nothing more than those you adore" then everyone joined back in. "On this holiday, let love, let love, let love, let love, let love light the way." As the caroling stopped.

So guys, I'm going to leave you there for today. This series is not over yet. 1 or 2 more chapters are planned. See you next time.


End file.
